Harry Potter and Frozen: Rise of the Angelic Queen
by FrozenIceKing
Summary: Elsa, born as the Queen of the Angels, and the High Heavens had everything going for her, a kingdom and a loving sister, but will that all change with the newborn child prophesied to defeat Voldemont along with the prime evils and restore peace to the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Frozen slash Harry Potter crossover fic, I have created an entire fantasy world with Elsa, Anna, Hans and Kristoff and more, this fic will be based of mostly fantasy, but don't worry I will do my best to make it simple as possible.**

 **Sit back, relax and let the story unfold, any reviews will be greatly appreciated! Enjoy reading! :)**

 **Chapter 1 Angelic Queen Elsa.**

In the beginning, there was only darkness only the godhead existed, among the godhead was the surpreme one, the Great King of all, for He was there before all things, the Light above all lights, creating first the stars to lit up the dark sky, He spoke, "Let there be light." and there was light, after the light was created he set off to create the seven heavens, with that finished He turned his attention to create what will be known as the greatest of all His creations, Elsa the primordial Queen of the angels, the bright morning star, giving her beauty, power and authority over the angels, no angel could ever surpass her, she was the pinnacle of all angels, having four wings and in addition He gave her power over light, ice and snow. Second to Elsa was Anna, nearly equal to her sister, like her she had power and authority only she was a princess and a archangel, with four wings having the beauty of her sister and with the power of holy fire.

The Great King set off to create the universe, along with many different types of planets and solar systems, hovering the darkness and over the oceans He dispel the darkness shining gloriously raised the land beneath the ocean forming it into one vast continent He named Ezuria, first creating the humans, then the elves, dwarfs and dragons, along with other animals, creating mountains bordering their kingdoms, as the races developed over time.

Finally he created Hans as a messenger and guide to the humans, dwarfs, elves and dragons, he had incredible charisma with a word of his mouth, every angel, and the races of Ezuria listen and followed, with two wings and having authority over the angels, he was given control of the third heaven which was known as the heaven of valor, Elsa and Anna were given the first heaven, this was known as the prime gateway to all the other six heavens, He placed Elsa in charge of the diamond arch the birthplace of all the new born angels, all the other heavens were to submit to her authority under Queen Elsa. Finally after the seventh day seeing His work was completed, He took a step back, filled with joy He rested on the seventh day.

Queen Elsa looked from her balcony, the light shone brightly above the white clouds of the glittering golden towers of Arendral, seeing angels both male and female flapping their wings across the radiant sky, carefree in their flight soaring higher and higher, looking downwards she saw archangels, with two wings, dressed in white armor while carrying swords behind their backs, walking on the transparent walkway, to and fro conversing their white robes and wings glittered in glorious light. She smiled and turned her attention the diamond arch, in the middle of the two arches lie a bluish circular globe, she saw a angel emerged from the globe with its wings spread out as he flew towards the ground getting aquiteed with the other angels.

She turned to see three angels, carrying crystal staffs, wearing golden necklaces, and crowns, dressed in white shimmering robes, these are the principalities, angels of time and blessings. Guardians or countries and cities also educators of all races.

Beside them were two angels, both of them had three faces, while each carrying dual swords in their hands, wearing bronze armor, they had four wings these are Powers, angels of power and defence, keepers of history and warriors of the heavens.

"Heaven has never been better, millions of angels and with infinite space, there is always room for more." said Elsa.

"The Surpreme One has created all things beautiful, the heavens and the world never looked so good, every race working together in unity and mutual cooperation, everything is perfect."

"Perfect? The humans seek to build a tower that will reach all of heavens itself!" said heavenlord Hans appearing before her.

"What is that to any concern of yours? We should let The Surpreme One settle this, its not our place to intervene in mortal affairs, which you are keenly aware." said Elsa.

"My Queen, they seek to be like us and surpass us, this is and should be our concern, the humans are trying to replace us and~" Elsa cut him off.

"Hans, we are the firstborn all of his creation what makes you think he won't take pride in us and give us His very best? Your concern of the humans are nothing more than exaggeration."

"Your Majesty, I have sat with them, converse with them, ate with them and even witness their culture first hand, they are primitive, ignorant, proud and too carefree what they want they take, either through mutual cooperation or earn their way to get it, if I were you, I would~" Elsa turned to face him.

"Watch your step, remember you are talking to the Queen of Angels and the Seven Heavens, not some common angel! If I were you, I'd trend carefully."

"My apologies, but I am sure you do see their potential and capability to become a threat to us and to all of the heavens." Queen Elsa took a step towards him glaring at him.

"Their potential for tremendous good is all I have seen so far, cities rising in unity and cooperation, they have shown compassion for each other, perhaps you have fail to see these things in them."

"Its all facade to get what they want, its been this way since their creation."

"They are not a threat, the Surpreme One will not make them above us, I suggest you take a closer look at their behaviour and observe them carefully in every angle, before making an invalid judgment based on your point of view." said Elsa, spreading her wings flying from the balcony.

"So will you take this to the Surpreme one?" Elsa stopped and hovered in midair. "Perhaps you might speak to this to the other heavenlords about~" Elsa exasperated turned to face him, her eyes glowing fiery white.

"Be careful not to get too carried away with your opinion, Lord Hans!" as she flew towards one of the golden towers.

Approaching the entrance of the golden tower, the two angelic guards noticed her just as Elsa's radiance shone upon them, bowing to their feet in respect and reverence. Elsa's feet touched the ground while her four radiant wings folded behind her and walked towards them.

"Is everyone accounted for?" asked Elsa.

"Indeed they are your majesty, He is waiting for you in the council chambers." said the archangel.

"Very good, carry on." said Elsa walking pass them, walking up the great staircase before her, gazing at the left and right was statues of angels in robes carrying great swords over the great staircase, finally she reached the pinnacle seeing a great white figure in the form of human, his radiance filled the entire chamber with a luminous white light.

"Great One Vasus! Its an honor!" said Elsa bowing her feet in reverence, she knew who he was the crown prince of the Surpreme One and Lord of all.

"Arise! Elsa, we have much to discuss, you are the greatest of all my creations, the world of men eventually would advanced, while the elves seek knowledge, the dwarves seek riches, the gnomes will seek to build technological advancement, and the dragons will seek wisdom, Elsa your domain is central of what is to come, being the first heaven and rendezvous point for all angels to meet, now its time for your promotion."

"I am honored, Great One, let it be unto me as You willed." said Elsa kneeling at His feet, He touched the back of her radiant dress, suddenly Elsa felt a stir like something big was pushing itself out of her skin, "ARRRGGHHH!" yelled Elsa falling to the ground with her hands supporting her, two radiant wings begin to emerged from her body, the feathers fully formed while a majestic white cape formed from her shoulders down to the diamond floor. Elsa stood to her feet, the pain subsided looking to see her new wings, touching them she felt stronger and more powerful.

"Elsa, you are henceforth known as the angelic queen of love, justice and righteousness. Every angel will knee before you, for now your domain will be the bastion from what is to come. Take courage and have faith." He smiled vanishing from her sight.

Elsa pondered and went through every word He said, trying to make sense of what He told her, but she tried to decipher the meaning those words, but the meaning was hidden from her after awhile she stopped trying, "Time to attend to my royal duties, my councillors are probably waiting for me."

Hans met up secretly with the six heavenlords discussing the races and their potential for tremendous good, they looked at the world of Ezuria seeing the world teeming with life, noticing how fast the races had growned, the humans reproduced twice as fast than the elves, dwarfs, gnomes and dragons put together. They noticed the tower they were building it was getting higher and higher, Hans taking this opportunity spoked.

"The humans are a threat, they seek to overthrow us and reign in our place we must stop them before they enact their plan." silence filled the room for a minute, deciding what course of action to take.

"The humans are a young race, we shouldn't be rash, they will learn to respect us in time. We should let The Surpreme One deal with this~" said Meridral.

"The humans do possess unrivalled innovation and unity, however this threat must be deal with, we ought to show our strength and put them in their proper place, I say we deal with this threat now!" said Maladrail.

"Humans, they are by nature compassionate and have a fighting spirit, they can achieve much, perhaps we can wait and see, but I do go with Meridral's decision, the Supreme One will have the final word." said Caldrial.

"Humans! They have always been a threat since the dawn of creation, we must deal with this now! Why are we still here? The longer we wait the more they will push their plan forward." said Lanadriel.

"This is outrageous, how can we possibly judge the humans like this, all races were created equal according to the Surpreme One's design, do we have so little faith to even doubt him?" questioned Sandriel.

"Yet the result is clear, they don't seek to coexist with the other races, they only want to conquer and take whats theirs, but nevertheless there is hope that they could change and become better." said Galendriel.

They voted three against three, seeing his plan in jeopardy he spoked up. "The humans are by nature seek to overthrow, expand and populate the whole of Ezuria, seeing them firsthand I know what they think, before I had a reason to believe they were capable of good, but after spending time with them all they ever wanted is to take the whole of this world and the entire universe for themselves, disregarding the races. Do we let them walk all over us?"

They thought about it for a moment sensing the reason in Hans voice they agreed that the human race must be deal with. Hans looked at them his plan worked, now turning his attention to the heavens, He spoked.

"First we must take the first heaven, once we seize control of it, we will take the fight to the humans and deal with them promptly, I want all of you gather your armies and take control of the diamond arch, once we control it, we will have limitless number of angels soon to secure the throne of the Surpreme One for ourselves. We have the element of surprise, for the queen will be attending to her duties, while the other angels won't suspect anything, we will persuade them to see reason, if not then we will deal with them too."

With that each rose from their seats and teleported one by one to their own domain, readily their armies for battle, While Hans set off to gather his army, the combined might of the angelic armies numbered to one billion, now in full force they descended proceeded to the first heaven, Hans leading the way with the six heavenlords alongside of him.

Queen Elsa sat down on her golden winged throne looking at the newly formed angels, called the Virtues these are the angels of choice and emotion, providing enlightenment. They will be instrumental in guiding the races especially mankind in generations to come, all of a sudden a six wing angel flew in bowing before her, Elsa stood up in awe, this was a seraphim they stood in the very presence of the Supreme One Himself, in his hand was a glittering broadsword, Elsa took it by the golden hilt feeling the power flowing out of it, the runes begin to glow as the sword begin to glowing radiantly.

"This sword is a gift from the Vasus Himself, a truly wonderful gift, I sensed its power, this weapon shall bring justice to the races if it need be, yet the name of the sword what is it?" asked Elsa.

"The sword's name is~" Elsa cut him off, sensing a massive coming her way.

"Elsa! The Heavenlords and Hans is here, they want to speak to you, they even brought an army with them, what should we do?" asked Anna.

"Calm yourself Anna, I will deal with them, in the meantime gather the armies, get the archangels and warriors ready, I need in case this turns ugly." commanded Elsa walking towards the palace doors.

"Hans, what have you done?" sighed Elsa, taking a deep breath while placing her sword on her waist, pulling the handles down as the huge diamond doors opened, Elsa focused her attention on Hans while he flew down to speak to her.

"Your Majesty, we need to know if you are with us or against us?" said Hans.

"Hans, what is this army here? Have you come to take this place by force, if you are then you are outnumbered." said Elsa.

"Your Majesty, we are going to deal with the human threat before it gets out of control, we must act before they spread like a disease to the high heavens, I am going to ask again, are you with us..or against us?" asked Hans pointing his sword at her throat. Her sword began to glow, Elsa looked at the other heavenlords, they have sealed their allegiance to him. Elsa closed her eyes for a few seconds now made her choice.

"TO HELL WITH YOU!" Elsa dodged his blade, drawing out her own sword blocking his strike. The other angels seeing what was happening drew out this swords and engaged Hans army in combat, angel against angel, brother against brother and sister against sister. Anna finally arrived with millions of angels leading them into battle glowing with holy fire, she engaged them in combat slaughtering them one at the time, Elsa and Hans fought blow after blow neither of them gaining any ground, heaven now become a battleground who would win, remains to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: "Hey guys! I really worked hard on this one, here is where things start to get interesting, keep reading on to find out more. Stay tuned for more, this story is only just the beginning."**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated! Enjoy reading and have a great day! :)**

 **Chapter 2 The Newborn Child of the Prohecy.**

The war in heaven raged on for twenty four hours while the army of Hans slowly pushed Anna's armies back, Anna rallied her forces back to the crystal arch she knew if they took the crystal arch it will signal the end of this battle, drawing on her inner power she empower the angels around her, giving them new vigor to keep fighting on now was the moment either they win or humanity will face total annihilation.

"Hans! Look around you, is this what you wanted? Bloodshed over your exaggerated theory? Is it worth the lives of your fellow angels that you are willing to SCARIFICE them for your own personal goals?" asked Elsa her sword clashing against his.

"Queen Elsa, you don't see it, what happens if they corrupt us with their ways, they are nothing but animals, primitive and selfish… you would led us to believe they are worth living?"

"Hans, it's you that don't see it, what happens when the killing starts when does it stopped? First the humans, then what the elves, dwarfs, gnomes, dragons and then your own kind? You don't see it, this is leading you down a dark path. Stop while you still can!"

"Whatever it takes to eliminate those to stand in my way, and maintain our superiority over the other races, none will threaten me~"

From that point, Elsa knew he was beyond any hope of redemption he will not be swayed, sensing the deaths of all the angels around her, they were closed to taking full control of the crystal arch, Anna was close to being kill as angels around fell by the dozens, she held her blade firmly unleashing her full power used her sword and blasted them with the power of holy fire, wiping out a quarter of Hans army, but it wasn't enough, already down to a thousand seeing three archangels heading for her, their fiery swords clashed against hers, Anna glare at them she was not about to go down without a fight.

"Is that all you got?" yelled Anna, breaking one of their swords, she thrust her blade into the first archangel chestplate instantly killing him, instantly he disintegrated.

"ARRRGGHHHH!" feeling the pain seeing the wounds on her left shoulder and the left side of her chest as white blood started to flow from her white armor.

Instantly Elsa felt her sister's death approaching fast, facing Hans she held back no longer, unleashing her power, her eyes glowing fiery white she broke through Hans defenses slashing him on his chest. Hans back off seeing the slash wound on his chest blood was rushing out, there was no turning back now he will finish what he started to do charging forward, raising his sword to strike her again.

Elsa raised her sword blocking the blow, the impact destroying the windows around her, the ceiling nearly collapsing, the floor started to crack, Elsa glared at Hans her patience with him finally ran out.

"ENOUGH! IF YOU WANT TO KILL AN INNOCENT RACE, YOU WILL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME!"

Hans charged forward with lightning speed dealing multiple blows all at once, Elsa block them all, using her sword blasting him through the wall right into the midst of the fighting, the angels on both sides stopped fighting seeing Elsa flew straight at Hans.

Hans tried again, slashing her on both shoulders and in her stomach, Hans smiled finally breaking through her defenses, but his victory was shorted live, Elsa though griveous wounded, recovered within seconds without giving him time to react raised her sword high into the air, her blow slice through his armor like knife cutting through butter, with all her wrath and fury poured into the sword she plunged her sword straight into his chest nearly missing his heart.

Turning her attention to the rebellious angels, she closed her eyes, pillars of fire came down from heaven, vaporising some of them, while the others yelled in pain their skin searing, their radiant skin now gray, their hair was transformed into grey hair and their hands turned into claws while their toes turned into horse hoofs, their wings turned like those of bats, their eyes changed into reptile like pupils finally their faces now grotesque beyond any recognition.

"Banish them into the core of Ezuria." spoked Vasus.

Elsa raised her hands, blasted Hans with the full might of her power while below her a enormous fiery whirlpool emerged, "ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH! NAARRRGGGHHHHARRGGHHH!" yelling in extreme agony struggling to break free while he was being forcefully lowered down to the fiery whirlpool, its gravity caught him still struggling as the flames seared his skin, he instantly transformed into a hideous version of his former self, two black horns painfully emerged from his forehead, his eyes turned red, his pupil black as the void. His skin turned crimson red, his white feathered wings now became bat wings, his hands turned into claws while his feet turned into those of a dragon, his face grotesque beyond any recognition, as punishment for his rebellion a dragon tail painfully emerged from his body as he descended deeper into what will be known as the burning hells, where he will dwell there along his fallen angels forever.

"HEAR THIS YOU REBELLIOUS ANGELS, YOU WILL JOIN HIM IN THE FIERY DEPTHS OF HELL, NEVER TO BE FORGIVEN OR REDEEM, YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO FOLLOW HIM, NOW YOU WILL FOLLOW HIM FOR ALL ETERNITY, FORGOTTEN AND CAST OFF FOREVER, YOUR BODIES WILL ROT, YOUR MIND WILL NEVER KNOW PEACE AND YOU WILL EXPERIENCE SUFFERING BEYOND WORDS, BY THE AUTHORITY OF THE SURPREME ONE, I ELSA QUEEN OF THE HEAVENS CAST YOU OUT!"

They felt the sting of shame, sorrow and bitterness pierced through their souls while being lowered into the whirlpool all at once, many of them vowed revenge while others drowned in their own bitterness and sorrow, the number of rebellious angels numbered to half a billion, the war of the heavens was over yet this was only just the beginning of what was to come, Hans landed face first to the black charcoal floor, seeing his hand deformed he vowed revenge, and swore to conquer the heavens for himself one day. "So be it! So be it!" he screamed.

"You condemn us to this pit, now we are stuck in here forever!" yelled Lanadriel raising her sword to strike him, but Hans grab hold of her and kicked her in the stomach knocking her back a few meters. He dash forward pointing his sword at her throat.

"Don't force me to kill you!" he yelled sheathing his sword, standing to his feet addressing his remaining army.

"Starting here and now I am your king, from now on this will be our kingdom, from here thousand upon thousands of souls will flow like a endless river, we will cause not just humanity, but all races to fall they will blame the humans, they shall wipe them out while we, we will sit back and watch as the whole of Ezuria fall into utter chaos, once we have taken full control of Ezuria, we will take the high heavens overthrow Queen Elsa and rule both the heavens and this wretched world itself!"

What followed was a thunderous round of applause, every angel now a demon kneel on their feet, pledging their allegiance to the now self proclaimed King of the Burning Hells. Hans smiled deviously already plotting his revenge, an idea came into his mind.

Hans teleported to the human kingdom, gazing at the majestic castle they build for themselves, gazing at the king and queen along with his son and daughter, seeing them walked towards the pool of magic, the Supreme One had warned them not to drink from this pool, for if they did, they will surely die. The king, queen and his children stared at the blue waters, Hans sensing their thoughts transformed himself into his former self, descending to greet them.

"Your Majesties!" he bowed in respect, "Archangel Hans! To what do we owe the honor?" asked Gallius the king.

"Did the Surpreme One told you not to drink from this pool?"

"Yes, he specifically told us not to, or we will surely die." replied the king, the queen and the children started to get closer.

"That's not true! He said if you drink of this pool, you will be live forever, you will be forever young and physically fit, more ever you will become the most powerful monarchs Ezuria has ever seen, don't hesitate, drink of the pool, seize your destiny." Hans conjured four golden goblets for all of them, placing each of them in their hands.

They didn't take long to react, like ravenous animals hungry for power, they filled their cups with the pool's water, they gulped it all down, feeling the power coursing through their veins, their goblets dropped to the ground felt a stir in their bodies, the magic within the pool corrupting them to distrust the other races.

"The other races must not know about this, there are other sources of magic we must sought out, the arrogant elves must be obliterated, long have their arrogant ways plagued us for too long.. we will launch a surprise attack, catch them off balance and take their magic for ourselves."

The king proceeded to share the pool's magic with their fellow subjects, from every commoner to every noble, he made it compulsory for everyone to drink of the pool, filling them with power and magic, some used it for their own selfish purposes, however some used it to help others and do good, thus creating the first wizards, witches, mages and sorcerers.

The King's children had a different agenda in mind, they plotted to get rid of their parents once the opportunity presented itself, while the queen in secret plotted to poison the leaders of dwarfs, gnomes and dragons making it easier to conquer them, seeing his work was completed he set off to do the same with the other kingdoms.

The pool magic did give them power and wisdom, however there was a cost they were no longer immortal, now destined to die while their youth fade away, it wasn't long before they felt the guilt, shame and sorrow but they were not alone, Hans had corrupted every race in all of creation. Although the magic had different effects on them it didn't matter his plan had succeeded, they had now sinned against the Surpreme One and they will pay for it in death, he proceeded to enact the second part of his plan.

Years passed the relationship between the humans and elves had grown so hostile, they were on the blink of war all it took was one spark to ignite the conflict, the elven king Valnor was to meet the human king Leoric. Within a day he arrived as they both sat down to discuss how they could work their differences and come to a agreement.

"Please have a seat." said Leoric.

"King Leoric, I am aware of your attempts to gain access to our magical pools, but are aware it's also the lifeblood of our people?"

"Then you are aware it's also our lifeblood as well, we need it to sustain ourselves, if we don't.."

"Your highness, I do have a solution to our problems, my archmages have made a device which will enable us to reproduce the pool's magical energy, doubling the rate of replenishing the pool's energy which is enough to feed your entire population."

"We have also discovered once we have consume the pool's magical energy, it will be more than enough to sustain us till the day we passed on, the same with you humans, however the effects of decay is worse compared to us, yet we also discovered you humans have a infinite source of magic within you, to which I must ask why would you want more?"

Upon this discovery, Leoric looked for an alternative to rekindle the relationship between elves and man, they have so close since the dawn of creation he begin to think for himself was it worth invading the elven lands which was the equal size of his kingdom for the sake of fueling his addiction to magic, the human archmages Lily and James Potter close advisors to the king Leoric, looked at their king awaiting his decision.

"Perhaps we could work out a better solution that's suits us best." the elven king was delighted upon hearing that. He nodded his head as Tom Riddle the son of king Leoric walked placing a golden jewel cup next to king Valnor.

Slowly king Valnor drank the wine after a minute proceeded to speak but suddenly felt himself choked, he smacked the goblet away from the table in attempt to vomit out the wine staring at king Leoric, Tom pointed his wand towards the elven king and shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" instantly killing elven king, his face fell flat on the table.

Seeing what just transpired both Lily and James confronted Tom, raising their wands to blast him, but he just wave them away like they were nothing, seeing no other option they decided to flee, but Tom anticipated their moves attempted to use the killing spell on them, however they were too fast for him, turning his attention to his father, he muttered another spell, "IMPERIO" gaining complete control over his father.

"You will do as I say, now call the guards and order for the execution of archmages Lily and James Potter." he struggled but after a moment succumb to the spell.

"GUARDS!" Two man in armor carrying spears barged in and bow before their king, "The eleven king has been murdered by the treacherous Lily and James Potter, they are to be executed immediately, my son will lead you to them."

"Follow me men, I know exactly where they are heading." while they walked out of the door, Tom smiled at his father as the doors closed behind them.

Lily and James finally reached the entrance of their home, having a magical protection over their home prevented many trespassers from getting through, they prayed it will be enough to buy them some time for them to get their child to safety.

"We must get Harry to safety, somewhere safe from here." said Lily.

"Where can we go? The whole kingdom is probably hunting us by now, they will find us soon."

"The elven lands are a safe haven, we can travel there with our broomsticks."

"And you think they will take us in? If you haven't notice our relationship with the elves are not exactly on good terms."

"James! We don't have a choice, if we stay here any longer we will die and so will Harry.. we need to go now.."

Both of them rushed into the house, James took everything they needed to start a new life, while Lily packed both their bags, while taking Harry in her arms they both step out of their house only to find Tom and two royals guards with spears waiting for them.

"Leaving? So soon? Running away from your guilt..how far the great Potter family has fallen, I will make this easy for you, give me the child and I will give you a swift and painless death."

"What importance is this child to you?" asked James buying some time to conjure a teleportation spell.

"He is to ushered in the new age of magic, we will cleansed this world of all non human magical users, starting with the arrogant elves and followed by the others, yet first we will deal with you, times up!"

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled James standing in front to block the killing curse. Falling to ground lifeless, Tom turned his attention to Lily.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green bolt hit her, falling to ground looking at Harry one last time before she breathed her last, Tom kicked her aside, pointing his wand at him, Harry looked at with Innocent eyes the wand once again flashed green.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" instead the spell deflected back at him, instantly killing him the guards watched in horror, they looked at each other for a minute, deciding to finish the job, but before they could thrust their spears at the boy, they saw two huge light discs heading straight for them, too late for them to react they looked down to see their stomachs cut wide open, fell down and died.

Queen Elsa walked towards the boy gently picking him up, seeing the lighting shape red scar on his forehead, Elsa smiled at him placing her hand rubbing the dirt off his chubby cheeks, seeing the potential he had within him she debated what to do with him the easiest option was just to leave him in the hands of his relatives, but after spending years observing them for a very long time and their lifestyle, having all the power, all the legions of angels at her back and call, she could provide so much more than any human family, but what would the other angels think, what her sister think, would they accept Harry or will they not, "No! Stop it!" She shut away those thoughts, no matter what happens she will raise this child even if all of the seven heavens disagreed, or even if the Vasus and the Surpreme One too disagreed, she will risk it, making her decision she will adopt him as her own.

"My dear child, you will be famous throughout both worlds, you shall have the best of two worlds, from today onwards you are now my son, and I your mother, sleep my child, we are going to have much joy and fun together, but first let's get your bare essentials sorted out." Elsa gazed at her son as he slept within her arms, leaning forward to kiss the boy lovingly, her lips made contact with his soft skin assuring him everything was going to be alright.

Elsa turned her head up towards the heavens, unfolding her wings and stretching them wide, flew up to the heavens passing through Ezuria's atmosphere, as a brilliant bright light shone upon her flying straight into the light, reaching the first heaven she flew straight into the balcony she once again look lovingly at him, her heart beating faster and faster feeling joy sweeping over her wave after wave, Elsa never felt this way before, she reached out her right fingers to touch his tiny soft fingers gently, waving her right hand over him as he was now clothed in a white robe, just enough to fit him, for years she watched humans raised their children, now it was her turn, although she had no experience how to raise a child but she did know he was the one the prohecy spoked of since creation, this child was now the pride and joy of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: "Hey guys! I like to thank you for taking the time to read the story, anyways this is another chapter I have been working hard to write.**

 **Stay tuned for more, leave a review if you like the story and enjoy your weekend!" :)**

 **Chapter 3 The Coming Of Age.**

Twelve years has passed since the great war between humans and elves, the world had now become a battleground, the humans slowly gained ground pushing the elves further inwards into the land thereby making the nation of man the greatest power in the region. The dwarfs driven to madness by their lust for gold and mithril broke the peace treaty made to the gnomes, attacking and plundering their lands killing anyone who stand in their way, however with the advancement of technology and magic they manage to stop the dwarven warmachine from advancing any further, some of the dragons who used magic went mad and started attacking every nation, for his failure to reign them in, the dragon king secluded himself and his kingdom from the rest of the world.

Harry woked up stretching his arms, turning his gaze towards the golden laced white curtains he got off the bed, drawing the curtains aside seeing the radiant light shone upon his face closing his eyes for a few seconds feeling its radiance, opening them seeing angels and seraphims flying around freely, wasting no time he stretched his wings wide, leaping from the balcony he flew towards the clouds.

"This is…amazing." said Harry soaring through the clouds, picking up speed as he flap his white wings.

"Indeed Harry, faster.." said Elsa her six wings flapping twice increasing speed, as they both flew higher into the clouds.

"Let's see who is faster." picking up more speed flying forward seeing Elsa behind him, after a few seconds she vanished.

"Looks like I win, let's see what she thinks of that." he soared upwards, laying back on the thick white cloud, seeing a white cloud in front of him.

"It took you long enough my dear Harry." said Elsa waving her hand removing the cloud covering her body, while smiling at her son.

"Wait…how did…you? But you were…behind…me…" Harry couldn't believe his eyes, taking the chance Elsa spoked.

"My dear Harry, I am not called the Queen of Angels, and the absolute ruler of the High Heavens for nothing, I know this domain like the back of my hand, finding you was child's play.." Elsa flew towards her son laying down beside him.

"Harry, I need to tell you..,something…" Elsa's smile slowly vanished, waving her hand showing him the image of the world of Ezuria.

"This was the world before the great war.." waving her hand again this time the image changed, smoke and fire can be seen within the human and elven kingdoms. "Now this is the world.." Elsa sighed placing her hand on her forehead.

"What happened mother? How did it ended up like this?" asked Harry with a look of concern.

"Magic Darling, the Great Deceiver Hans played them like puppets manipulating them into distrust, it grew so bad till the point the now mad king Leoric declared war against the elves after his son's death, the war soon spilled over to the dwarfs and the other races who followed in their example, this was his plan all along..if I had knew.. I would have..just..executed...him…" tears welled up in her eyes.

Harry couldn't bear to see her like this placed his right hand over her shoulder, as Elsa held back the tears, turning her face to look at her beloved son the pride and joy of her life, she dreaded this moment biting her lips she prayed that Vasus will give her strength to what will happen next.

"Don't be afraid Elsa, it will be alright." whispered Vasus.

"Harry..." Turning his head to face her, Harry recognised that face anywhere he knew something was about to happen, with all the bravery he can mustered and spoke, "Yes..mother?"

"Your…parents…your real parents is not me…*sniff* they are Lily and James Potter. They were killed by Tom Riddle, the son of the now mad… king Leoric…" waving her hand to show him his true parents.

Harry's eyes flew wide opened in shock, both sadness and anger overwhelmed him "No! This can't be… It can't… the mad king… I will put an end to~" Elsa immediately sensing the growing anger welling up within him, held his right hand firmly. Harry lost it and lash out at her.

"LOOK AT WHAT THAT MAD KING DID TO ME, TO US, WHAT WE COULD HAD, MY PARENTS ARE DEAD, BECAUSE OF HIM! IF WE GET RID OF HIM, THE WORLD WILL BE BETTER, NO ONE WILL HAVE TO SUFFER LIKE I DID..WE COULD..WE COULD~~"

"What could have we have done… even if I send entire legions of angels to wipe him and his kingdom out, another will rise in his place… Harry there is not a day that goes by…that I wish I had the power to bring your parents back… and those lives he took…"

"THEN WHY…WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE MY PARENTS?"

"I wanted to, but I was too late…your parents were the most righteous of all mankind none could surpass them… their loss was a blow to not just me, through them we could have reconcile mankind back to us, even Vasus Himself said humanity has now lost its greatest champions."

Harry looked down feeling hopeless and defeated, the truth was like a double-edged sword that pierced his very heart, tears welling up in his eyes, like someone took part of him and smashed it into a million pieces, knowing there was nothing he could do to change what happened before only accept it. Elsa felt his pain it was so intense it nearly shattered her heart as well, but she held herself together moving towards her son, she saw him deeply distressed and perilously close to depression she needed to act fast or she might lose him, taking a deep breath she spoke tenderly to her son.

"Harry, listen to me.. their magical blood flows in your veins right now you have already made them proud, they won't be coming back… I know I am not them… and yet there is something they would have wanted me to give you.."

"What would that be mother?" Elsa placed her hands on his cheeks, turning his face towards her now in her glorious radiant form as light begin to shine from her face. Harry felt her radiance like a wave wash over him slowly dissipating his anger and sadness.

"Love Harry, Love... and I Love You Harry!" replied Elsa comforting her son, gently wiping his tears away.

Without saying another word Harry placed both his arms around her weeping, letting it all out his tears fell on her bare shoulders like a waterfall, Elsa hugged him closing her eyes whispering his ears, "Let it go darling, just like it all go~" just as the clouds covered them, embracing each other as time suddenly froze.

Hans gazed upon his kingdom while looking at his capital city of Dis, turning to see the souls of thousands upon thousands came in endlessly, while the war raged on above every soul from humans, elves, to gnomes and dwarfs, the soldiers, commanders, generals even commoners were not spared, they were immediately send to different levels of hell based on their sin, the first level of hell was for adulterous, there will be turned into stone never to breath, the second level of hell was for the lustful, there sinners are blown endlessly and spiraling in the winds of a violent storm.

The third level of hell was for the gluttony, because of their cold nature the gluttony suffer the coldness of a ceaseless icy rain. The fourth level of hell was for the greed, where the souls of greedy are consumed in a pit of smelting gold, as they claw their way to escape, only be swept into the pit. The fifth level of hell was for the wrathful, where an endless battle of waiting souls takes place on a murky swamp, The sixth level was for the heretics, souls are entrapped in a flaming pit, guarded by demons for those who attempted to escape. The seventh level of hell was for violent, those who possessed a thirst for violence are condemned to drown in a lake of boiling blood.

The eighth level of hell was for the fraud, souls are thrown into a pit of darkness, endlessly beaten and tortured by demons, the nineth level of hell was where Hans build his citadel and for the treacherous where he personally tortured endlessly, tossing them into a ocean of burning pit of hellfire.

Another war was being fought unseen by mortal eyes, ever since the fall of man and the other races, the eternal conflict of angels and demons, multiple attempts by the forces of the Burning Hells were made to attempt to take the Paradrixian Fortress, taking that will ensure a passage to the heavens themselves, Queen Elsa always ensured the fortress was well fortified, guarded by the elite angels and led by their leader Anna, she made doubly sure no demon ever set foot on the Fortress grounds.

"My Lord, we taking lost after lost, the angels are proving stronger than we thought, in addition to their growing numbers, they seem to have adapted to our tactics." said Lanadriel the now Prime Evil of Sin.

"Leave the fighting to our soldiers, for now we will focus on corrupting the dragons, they will prove most useful against the angels, what is the report on the human kingdom?" asked Hans.

"They are proving easy to corrupt, like greedy children they will do whatever it takes to get anything they want." She smiled.

"Very good, you have done well, soon their war will reach the gates of Earadron the capital of the dwarven fortress city itself, the dwarfs are proving resilient to most temptations so far, but it won't be long before I break them."

"My Lord, what about the elves and dragons, surely they will prove formidable allies."

"Their faith in the Surpreme One is too strong for me to break, but gradually they will fall just like the humans, for now we will turn our attention to the naive gnomes, for so long they have pride in their technological advancements, its high time to give them a wakeup call, get Meridral the Prime Evil of Lust here, she will know how to deal with them."

"It will be done your highness." vanishing from his sight.

"Well Queen Elsa, you should have believed me when I said the humans are weak and fallible, will you continue to have blind faith in them? But no matter, eventually everyone will come to serve me."

"You summon me my lord?" asked Meridral, clothed in crimson red robes carrying a brown snake staff.

"Indeed I have, I want you to go to Contragant, the capital city of the gnomes and corrupt their king, once you have done that report back to me, I have something special for our naive gnome friends." he smiled diabolically.

The Prime Evil of Lust smiled her vampiric teeth showing, sharper than the sharpest sword or axe, her teeth even pierced the necks of souls draining them of life, she had a insatiable appetite for human, elf and occasionally dragon blood, she jumped at the opportunity. But gnome blood she wanted to taste it for herself, she was also a master manipulator she was the reason why the dragons had secluded themselves from the world.

"It will be done my lord!" She smiled vanishing from his sight.

"Soon I will be able to execute my grand plan for the gnomes, a very special place I have for them right here in my kindgom, heh hahahahaha!" his sinister laughter echoed through the nine levels of the Burning Hells. Every soul who heard it trembled in fear while empowering the demons tormenting them without rest, marching them into their rightful place in the burning hells, with no hope of redemption or escape.

Meridral stood outside the capital city of Contragant, transforming herself into gnomes taking the position of chief advisor to the king, walking among the crowds gazing around the city, observing the citizens with malicious intent, "They will never see it coming, so naive, so simple minded, the fools." She thought to herself laughing out loud in her mind as she approached the castle doors, passing through the guards as it opened.

Princess Anna finally finished writing the last of the invitations to every angel, setting the feathered pen down, waving her hands seeing it slowly vanishing before her eyes, laying back on her chair breathing a sigh of relief, to make sure everything was in order she rose from her, spreading her wings instead of walking she decided to fly her way throughout the hallway of the castle.

"Everyone is too busy to notice me so it should be clear." said Anna flying through the hallway, suddenly she saw Kai the head servant of the castle seeing Anna coming in fast he dodged to the right, Anna lost control and flew into the storeroom hearing the sound of shattering wine cups, he rushed to find her as a wine cup fell on her forehead and broke into pieces fortunately she was unharmed.

"Are you alright your highness?" holding her right arm helping her up.

"Yeah I am fine, it will take more than wine cups to injure me, by the way.. why are we even keeping wine cups?" asked Anna.

"Oh, about that.. Queen Elsa made it herself, lately she has been studiously observing human culture, ever since Hans left the post the Queen willingly took up his role, so that explains the reason for this wine cups."

"Thats very interesting, I would like to try this wine myself.." said Anna ecstaticly.

"You might get the chance, the Queen is organising a special event which I believe you are aware, that reminds me I have to see to the arrival of our guests, take care your highness!" bowing his head while making his way to throneroom.

"Hmm I wonder what other surprises Elsa has in mind, better clean up this mess before I join the others." Anna wave her hands, the small pieces of the wine cups begin reformed, within a minute the wine cups was good as new placing them back on the shelves, seeing the work was done she made her way to the throneroom.

"Mother?" said Harry, "since you are the Queen of the angels, the High Heavens and my only mother, what would that make me?"

Elsa smiled slowly breaking from the hug, "You are about to find out my son, you are very fortunate to be here, but it doesn't mean you will have a easy life."

Elsa clapped her hands twice revealing her entire kingdom, "Do you see all the angels here Harry? They were not born privileged, some are content to be simply just be messengers, but most want to ascend the ranks and become better, with the eternal conflict raging on most angels have chosen to fight, but some still prefer to guide and teach rather than fight, both are noble, but for you my son you are unique."

"Unique? In what way am I unique? Is it because of this wings behind my back?" asked Harry curiously.

"Not in that way, wings are the hierarchy system of the angels, but we surpass them all so this system doesn't apply to you, but you are set apart from the angels."

"Mother if we combine all the seven heavens together, how big will our kingdom be?" Elsa looked at her son.

"It will be vast beyond your imagination, the seven heavens are beyond space and time, death and decay has no power here only in the mortal world of Ezuria, here we are eternal, ageless, young and powerful beyond all words, our kingdom is expanding day by day not by how many angels we have but by the expansion of the universe itself."

"Thats..amazing, where do the souls of the righteous go, is it through here?"

"Not here Harry, the high heavens which consists of seven heavens were only made for us angels not for mortal souls, they go to the prime heaven which we call Paradise, where Vasus and The Surpreme One sits there they will live in eternal joy and peace."

"Come Harry, its time I show you something.." taking his hand just as she snapped her fingers teleporting them to the gates of castle, the royal angelic guards covered in golden armor from head to toe, carried a greatsword and a tower shield, seeing through the winged helm they bowed their heads opening the diamond doors, while they walked through the transparent mirror floor and the white crystal walls, within a minute they entered into the throneroom which was surprisingly dark.

Harry stood in the middle of the throneroom while Queen Elsa took her position in front of the golden winged throne shouting, "NOW!" The room suddenly lit up so brightly Harry covered his eyes from his right hand, just as Anna spoked, "SURPRISE!" Harry looked around him with his eyes wide with shock and joy, the angels cheered placing the hovering birthday cake towards Harry, she said, "Happy Birthday to you Harry! Blow the candles!" Harry looked around him seeing every type of angel from seraphims to archangels and ordinary angels, even Vasus Himself was there smiling at him.

"This is a pleasant surprise.. as I turn twelve this year may we continue to have eternal joy and peace for the best is yet to come." Harry blow out the candles as everyone cheered with thunderous round of applause, Elsa walked towards her son, looking at him with joy in her eyes, he turned around to see her as she handed him a envelope, "Open it Harry." said Elsa ecstaticly. He did it tossing the envelope aside thoroughly reading the letter, his eyes flew wide, "What is it son? You look so very surprised."

"You should see this for yourself, I am going to school!" said Harry excitedly. Elsa took it and read it word for word, her heart raced, beating faster and faster she couldn't be more proud of her son in her entire immortal life, unable to contain it she hugged him lovingly and spoked, "I am so proud of you son!" Harry hugged her back tenderly, "Dear, let's celebrate your birthday first, we still have one more thing we need to do." said Elsa slowly breaking from the hug, Harry show the letter to Anna who smiled at him, Harry felt himself smiling too knowing this will be a brand new experience for him, which he looked forward to.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: "Hey guys, sorry I took so long had to deal with some issues, now with that resolve I can go back to writing again! Took me some time to come up with this one, but more importantly I want to thank you for taking the time to read the story, it's about to get more interesting.**

 **Stay tuned for more, and do leave a review as it helps me writes faster! Enjoy reading!" :)**

 **Chapter 4 The Coronation.**

The throneroom radiated with light the source was from Elsa, her heart full of joy looking at Harry the happiness in his face was shown clearly, remembering that day when she gathered the two wizards and two witches, first was Gordic Griffindor, second was Helga Hufflepuff, third was Rowena Ravenclaw and finally Salazzar Slytyerin, they each represented an aspect of the personality that they wanted to bring out in students. Discreetly she removed herself from the throneroom walking towards her room sealing the door shut behind her and drawing the curtains, she closed her eyes recalling that day she met with them. The meeting took place in a unknown dimension where no one could see or hear them, away from prying eyes and unwanted eavesdroppers. There they were sitting in a circular table, each debating on how the school should be formed.

Taking a seat among them she studied them carefully knowing full well why this school must be created, they stopped talking now all eyes were now on her, she folded her wings while addressing them.

"Magic has run rampant and unchecked throughout the world, too many have abused it for their own selfish purposes, the reason you are here is that you hold the highest standard of morality within the wizardry world and unlike the others, you have accomplished feats considered impossible to others, we are going to build a school for students gifted in magic, through them they will show others how to properly use magic."

"Your Majesty.. while your goal is very admirable.. we should consider the fact everyone is seeking to gain complete mastery over magic.."

"Not to mention the mad king Leoric.. he has been trying to recruit the most powerful wizards and witches among us, either we join him or face death.." interrupted Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Gentlemen, these issues can be resolved at the right time, we need to focus on building the school not the affairs of this world.." said Elsa.

"Your highness, we have to take into account the mad king has spies everywhere, its like some supernatural force is helping him hunts us down, if we build this school we put ourselves at risk not to mention the students." said Helga Hufflepuff.

"Your highness, if your armies can get rid of the mad king.. we will be able to establish the school with him out of the way.. we could~"

"Removing him doesn't solve the problem, it has been shown again and again in your history.. you are trading one evil for another which might be much worse, what is needed is radical change from the royal bloodline, for now that's impossible with mankind."

"Back to the question, how do we ensure the safety of the students and what will we teach them?"

"I believe I have a way, since Ezuria is too dangerous I will personally create a realm for the school, within this realm no one will be able to enter it except those students who registered their names within the archives of the school."

"What about security? What if the armies of the mad king or other rogue wizards and witches attack them?" asked Salazzar Slytyerin.

"That wouldn't be a problem, I have a legion of angels guarding the school itself, they won't stand a chance against divine magic, in fact they won't set on foot into the portal without getting pass my angelic magnus." said Elsa confidently.

"Most interesting, who will be headmaster and headmistress of the school?" asked Gordic Griffindor.

"Myself, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva Mcgonagall, we will run the school together, oversee its daily activities and ensure the safety, protection and security of the school itself."

"So where does that leave us? Perhaps we can assist in ruling our houses?" asked Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Indeed you will, all four of you will be the founders of each individual house, you will manage them the way you see fit, however you are present to a monthly report to me, now then if that's all I will now take my leave."

"What should we name the school?"

"Hogwarts, the school for gifted wizards and witches alike, I will summon you again in a few days to oversee the houses, now would you excuse me I have other matters to attend to." said Elsa exiting the room. Elsa opened her eyes it was now time for the main event, drawing the curtains and unsealing the door walking towards the kitchen.

"Kai, serve the wine the main event is about to begin." Ordered Elsa.

"It will be done your majesty!" he answered walking towards the other servants relaying the order.

Harry busy eating the cake and mingling with the other angels, looked to see angels in white robes walked through the door, just like they discussed it was now time for the main event to begin, putting down the plate along with the utensils, he silently walked out of the throneroom without anyone seeing him, reaching his room to find Elsa waiting for him turning her gaze from his coronation robes to face him.

"You are just in time son, how are you feeling right now?" asked Elsa.

"I don't know mother, this is overwhelming for me.. I mean the responsibilities would be heavy on me.. I am not sure.. not sure if I can do this." said Harry trying his best to maintain self control.

"That's understandable son, if I was you.. I would have felt the same way, but Harry you are courageous and can do much more than you think." giving Harry a assuring smile encouraging him.

"I am feeling much better now, this armor, cape and crown what does it symbolise?"

"Your authority and power over the angels, get use to them calling by your title bowing to you and addressing you as such like me." Harry picked up the golden armor, starting with the breastplate putting it on as the armor magically attached itself to him, he did the same with the shoulderpads, gauntlets, leggings and boots. Elsa helped him attached the red crimson cape around his neck.

"You look splendid Harry, now all you need is a crown and you are complete." Elsa picked up the golden diamond crown, placing it on his head it fitted him perfectly as it begin to glow brightly. Elsa placed her hands on his shoulders turning him towards her, now face to face she spoked.

"Dear, all you need to do is walk with me and stand to my right, when Kai finishes his short speech, stand in front of me bow your head low and kneel, you will know when to rise, finally when you do rise stand beside me on my right. This is your moment Harry stand tall and be proud!" said Elsa confidently.

"Already I am feeling on top the heavens!" said Harry smiling almost laughing, Elsa giggled seeing her son so confident, she knew he was born for this and for greatness, this is just the first step in her grand plan for him.

"My son, I couldn't be more proud of you, never forget I Love You!" hugging each other lovingly just as Anna burst in.

"Elsa! They are…oh…maybe I will give you two a moment…" said Anna just as she was about to walk away, only to feel a hand on her right shoulder.

"We are just about done…and… Anna your breath reeks of wine~" said Harry taking a step back.

"Its nothing Harry I only had my first bottle, I am fine.. we should go they are waiting for us, Elsa kindly lead the way." Elsa nodded walking ahead of them, Harry stole a glance at his aunt, her movements were slightly off but he didn't think much of it instead focusing on the coronation ahead of him.

"Queen Elsa of the High Heavens!" announced Kai, walking towards the throne while turning to face the crowd, her radiance filling the entire throneroom.

"Princess Anna of the High Heavens!" announced Kai, she walked towards Elsa taking her place at Elsa's left side. Elsa gazed them she had been planning for this moment for a long time, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Today we are here not just to celebrate my son's birthday but also his coronation, for a long time he has proven himself to be valiant, courageous and strong, now let us begin, Harry step forward!" commanded Elsa.

Harry walked towards her kneeling with his head low, while Elsa placed both her hands into the air as a golden crown appeared, using both hands she placed it upon his head and spoked with authority.

"Harry Potter, from this day onwards you shall be known as Crown Prince and the rightful heir to my throne, arise my son! Take your place at my side as you were born to be!" said Elsa smiling excitedly, Harry rosed on his feet walking towards her right side.

The crowd shouted, "Hail Crown Prince Harry! May he reign forever!" as they all clapped and cheered for him. Harry waved his hand as the crowd cheered even louder, Elsa turned her eyes to see him, even though she was overjoyed she worried if he would be able to handle the responsibilities when the time came, Anna noticed her sister's glance wondering what her old sister was thinking.

Anna watched the crowd cheered for him, he had a long way since he was a kid, with his new title she had faith in him, however at the same time she wondered if Harry could take the reigns at such a young age.

Elsa raised her hand to silence the crowd, "My servants will serving you the wine shortly, let the celebrations begin!" Turning to her son she montioned for him to follow her, they walked towards their private chambers, the two royal guards bowed their heads opening the door for them.

"Your presence isn't required, you are dismissed." Harry saw the food placed before him, the luxurious food that he ever seen, ribeye steak, mashed potatoes, whole chicken and turkey. "Mother… where did you get all these…food?" asked Harry not believing his eyes both of them took their seats.

"Being me has its advantages, I have been watching the humans for a long time and even study them, their culture and behaviours, they are quite interesting however there is room for improvement, they lack the wisdom and knowledge of the elves but they do have tenacity to become better, which sets them apart from the other races." said Elsa slowing taking a sip at the wine.

"Mother you know the humans well, why don't you show them a better way to live..you could be a role model to them.."

"There is much you don't know about them son, still you will experience the humans first hand when you go to Hogwarts. You will be their role model, but under no circumstances are you to reveal your true identity to them." said Elsa.

Kristoff retired after a day's work in the field, wearing a bear skin tunic along with the long pants and black leather boots, he gathered the last of the grain in the sack putting it on Sven, the night was closing fast he mounted up with a tap on Sven's neck he spoked, "We are done for the day, let's head home tomorrow we are going to town."

Darkness had now fallen over the land deciding to take a shortcut he steered Sven into the forest, the reindeer galloping through the trees while Kristoff held the lantern up high to illuminate the way, turning his head to the left noticing a strange black figure with a black horse riding beside him, the figure wore a black cloak on his left hand held a broadsword. The figure turned to face him its eyes crimson red.

"Sven! Faster!" he commanded while the reindeer sped up outrunning the black rider, within thirty minutes he reached his farmhouse taking the sack of grain from Sven gazing around to see if he was being followed, there was nothing but darkness all around him save the lantern he carried.

"We have lost him, what was that thing?" he thought to himself making his way towards the barn before calling it a night arriving at the door, he took out his key to unlock the door but notice something was not right, the lock had been broken, taking a closer look at the broken lock, he noticed it had melted just as the doors were pushed wide opened, the figure lifted his sword high intending on killing him, Kristoff rolled to the right dodging the blow. Kristoff got up and ran towards the barn.

"No escape for you mortal!" The figure chased after him with unnatural speed, he turned to look the figure was coming straight at him, desperately opening his personal stash he took out his bow and arrows, taking aim at its heart and shot it.

To his surprise it caught the arrow and tossed it aside, he tried again this time with two arrows but with the wave of its hand the figure swept them away, "Foolish mortal! Your weapons are useless against me!"

The figure was only a few inches between him, seeing he had no other choice, he took out his rusty longsword and swung it at the figure, it reacted by blocking his blow, staring right into his red crimson eyes taking a closer look, this was a hybrid a combination of human and demon together, the hybrid stared at him pressing his sword against his distracting him long enough to kick him in his stomach.

"Arghhhh!" blood rush to mouth, as he fell back hitting against the wooden wall falling to the ground dropping his longsword, he struggled to get up seeing the hybrid walk causally towards him.

"Face it mortal, you are outclassed and outmatched your death comes, now accept its embrace!" raising his demonic sword to end him.

"Never!" spitting at the hybrid's face provoking him just as he dodged his blow again, infuriated he attempted to strike him down, observing the demon carefully as he narrowly dodged each blow, suddenly he remembered there was another weapon he overlooked, running pass the hybrid attempting on retrieving the weapon.

"Cowardly mortal, you can't escape from me!" yelled the hybrid gazing up flying upwads smashing the rooftops while heading straight to the farmhouse.

Kristoff now ran up the flight of stairs to his room unlocking the cupboard, the enchanted he bought for a ridiculous amount of money, he was going to sell it, if he needed the money yet he hope this sword would be able to save him, grabbing the hilt as the hybrid came crashing through the rooftops.

"Like a cornered rat, you are trapped, now I will end you!" This time it charged at him intending to end him in one fell swoop.

"Cornered animals are dangerous, you fell right into my trap hybrid!" Kristoff charged while not noticing the sword now glowed with divine energy, both of them swung their swords, now on the opposite side of the room, the hybrid felt his body disintegrating, "This cannot be… ARRRGGHHHH!" fire begin to consume him while Kristoff watched it burned as fire consumed him withing a few seconds he was no more, something dropped to the floor picking the shard-like yellow crystal watching it glowed brightly in his hands.

"I feel it…the energy coursing through my body.. it feels..good." he closed his eyes seeing what he could become and the potential he had within him, opening the main door of his farmhouse seeing the corps around him, the winter caused most of his corpse to die, he wondered if he had enough to survive, stooping down he touched them, "Great…How am I going survive the winter~"

The crystal glowed, he turned to see the corps was growing again not only that it produce corn ready to sold in the market, astonished he took a good look at the crystal in his hands, he didn't had to be a peasant any longer he could ascend the ranks to become a knight he always wanted, this was a golden opportunity he will not passed up, "You will help me obtain knighthood." he said heading back to the house resting for the night.

"Why not mother?" asked Harry surprised.

"You don't want the attention they will give you, secondly there are things out there who will do anything to gain power, I have seen it, power is what they craved above all else with the few exceptions, but you must be cautious Harry not everyone out there is really your friend, when the status quo changes many of them will change with it."

"But what if I used my power to do good and help them, perhaps just a small fraction of it nothing fancy~"

"Harry, check your intentions carefully... the fallen angel Hans wanted the same thing, through that he lost everything now he sets himself against us, I don't want you falling into the same trap like he did."

"Why did the third of the angels decide to follow him mother, they should be aware that they were committing a rebellion." said Harry reaching to grab the wine.

Elsa reached out and grab his hand stopping him from pouring the wine into his cup, "Just like absolute power corrupts, that's what happened to them, they thought they knew better therefore throwing away all sense of morality." said Elsa gently taking away the wine bottle from him, instead filling it with apple juice.

"I am not sure if I understand mother, those fallen angels had everything and yet they threw it all away~" sulking at the apple juice.

Elsa gave him a assuring smile, "One day you would Harry, for now you are young not knowing much about the world of Ezuria, however that will all change soon, drink the apple juice it's good for you."

Elsa stood looking at Harry she had promised herself to give him everything he needed, not everything he wanted seeing him now as a crown prince and rightful heir to her throne, she wondered if it was a good idea sending him to Hogwarts the thought of everyone knowing his real identity troubled her greatly, Harry was still a child she knew his time had come. However the risk of him falling to corruption of the world of men haunted her, knowing if his true identity was revealed it wouldn't be long before everyone including the demons will sought him out and use him for their own nefarious purposes. Knowing the power she wielded, she sought a way to prevent that from happening.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: "Hey guys! Once again thank you for patience, I greatly appreciate it, here is another interesting chapter, but the following chapters after this one will be much more interesting.**

 **Thanks the countless hours doing research I have done, expect some surprises in the following chapters, as always have a great weekend, and stay Tuned for much more.**

 **Leave a review as it helps me write much faster, enjoy reading! :)**

 **Chapter 5 The Muggle Witch**

Elsa arrived at her destination as the portal closed behind her, folding her wings with a snap of her fingers transformed them into a white cape, changing her dress from white to pure gold, walking from the alleyway she saw parents with children not wanting to draw attention to herself, she closed her eyes prompting them all to return to their homes quickly. With nobody left in sight she walked up to one of the cottage.

"This is it, time to make an appearance." She raised her right hand to gently knock on the door. It didn't take long for someone to respond, Elsa recognised her instantly.

"Are you the parent of Ms Heromine Granger?" asked Elsa eagerly.

"I am, what can I do for you?"

"Perfect, maybe we can talk inside about your child's ability and potential she possess." She led Elsa inside taking a seat on the leather chair, while she sat down with her husband.

"Who are you?" they both asked together.

"I am Queen Elsa of the angels and of the High Heavens, I am also the founder of Hogwarts." Before Elsa finished her last sentence, They went on their knees in reverence.

"Rise!" She smiled, "I am here to discussed about your daughter, has she displayed any signs of magic lately?" her father was the first to speak. Elsa put her hands together closing her eyes, three teacups formed before their eyes along with a teapot pouring tea into them one by one, her eyes opened she raised both her hands directing the teacups to them.

"Tea?" She asked, they took it by the handle slowly sipping it, their faces lit up the tea tasted better than they had expected.

"Your highness, this tea is excellent." said Mrs Granger.

"Thank you, this tea was made according to your taste." Elsa replied taking a sip while putting the teacup down on the rectangular wooden table. Straightening up they began.

"We have both… observed books hovering in the air, there was even once I caught her reading a book while lying down on her bed.. which I find this very bizarre, I think she is… special… there was even a time when she froze a pigeon in midair.. by just staring at it.. again.. we both feel she is.. special... maybe you could tell us why is this happening?"

"Your daughter is truly special, she is gifted even without any magical bloodline, that's why I am here, at Hogwarts we will train her how to control and use her magic to the best of her abilities, she can do much good with magic and perhaps the potential to accomplish great feats."

"How would you accomplished this?"

"Today you have seen magic before your very eyes, she would one day wield greater magic than this, her power would nearly be unrivaled.. allow me to show the world of magic" standing up she waved her hand revealing to them the hidden world of Hogwarts, showing the castle exterior.

"At Hogwarts, we have well trained teachers that teach will every student including your daughter to do things they never thought they could do, you will see them before this year is over, school term is seven years as I speak everything needed for your daughter is on its way, you should be proud of her, she is the brightest witch for her age." said Elsa.

Hermione Granger woked up the sunlight beaming in her eyes slowly opening them, rising from bed hearing the sound of children cheering and the sound of birds chirping, pulling aside the blanket on the opposite of the bed at her desk she noticed a white envelope with a red seal behind, picking it up she stared at it for a few moments, she tore it open gently used her right hand and took out the contents within, her eyes wide in surprise taking a closer look she read it word for word,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chf. Warlock, Surpreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards.)

Dear Ms Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July.

Yours sincerely,

Elsa, the founder of Hogwarts.

Heromine put the first page behind the second already excited to see what this school had to offer.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform:

First year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please notes that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

Course books:

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
By Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic By Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory By Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration By Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi By Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions By Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them By Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection By Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl, or a cat, or a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS,

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions.

Hermione's heart jumped for joy this was her change of a lifetime she will never what to passed on, grabbing the letter and it's contents she opened the door, noticing a lady with radiant platinum hair, her face glowed brightly like the sun along with her golden dress and white cape, Hermione could not believe her eyes she thought to herself who was this stranger she saw them getting up, opening the front door with a small red rectangular suitcase, delivered by another stranger, this lady wore golden armor with a crimson red cape, her face too was glowing however she had two small brown braids in between her neck.

Hermione guessed it was the bright lady's sister. She slowly made her way down silently observing them, her parents shaked both their hands as they both left, walking up to her room looking down at them through the window she gazed at both of them, suddenly the bright lady's head turned to look at her. Swiftly she turned back closing the curtains hoping they will ignore her.

"Hermione Granger." She heard a voice echoed through the room, the bright ladies she observed now appeared before her their radiance even brighter than the sun, she raised her hand to shield herself from the bright light they both enimated. The light soon faded putting her hand down to take a good look at them.

"Who are you?" She asked courageous.

Elsa stepped forward, "I am Queen Elsa of the High Heavens and the angels, and that letter you receive is directly from me, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person Hermione Granger, I have been observing you for awhile."

"Oh.. your Majesty!" She bowed her head respectfully while full with awe, "You are real, which means my theory is correctly.. where are your wings?" She asked boldly.

"See for yourself and believe." Elsa and Anna clapped their hands, their capes disappeared, steadily their radiant feathered wings begin to emerged from their backs rising above their heads, Elsa's middle radiant wings emerged first it was twice as long as Hermione's single bed, while the upper, middle and bottom wings full height, her six wings now covered her entire room. Hermione laid stunned with awe on her bed her eyes sparked with wonder, this was the first time she had seen angels.

Herimone had an idea coming down from the bed, she walked towards Elsa reaching out her right hand, "May I?" She asked bravely.

Elsa joyfully smiled at her, "Go ahead, feel them for yourself." spreading her wings wide, Hermione touched them to her surprise it was softer than she expected, she found it was also very dense, she could not make out what kind of material this feathers were made of, but it was something beyond this world.

"Legends speaks of you however only so few have seen you, but this.. this is mind blowing.. its the discovery of the century!" Said Hermione not taking her off the both of them.

Elsa sensing the joy building up in her took a step towards her, "I am sure you have more questions you want to ask me, yet you are not to tell anyone of what you saw.."

"Why not your majesty? Angels are meant to protect and guard people against harm~"

"Not all of us, me and my sister are not that type, we are beyond those vaulted descriptions your kind imposes on us, we have a much greater purpose than you can comprehend." Anna seeing her chance introduce herself.

"I am Princess Anna of the High Heavens and angels, my main purpose to guard the mortal world against the demons that seek to conquer it." Hermione turned her eyes towards her, seeing the blazing broadsword she carried, the sword looked like it can destroy armies of demons.

"Are you some sort of general in the heavenly armies?" She asked hardly taking her eyes off the sword.

"Even more, I am the Grand Marshal of the angelic armies, my sister's right hand and her fury against the hordes of the Burning Hells, I do most if not all the fighting in the eternal war against the schemes and manipulations of the great deceiver."

"Incredible! Does your sister ever fight sometimes?"

"If she ever does decides to fight, she will literally bring down the full might of the heavens, along with her immense power, I have seen firsthand in the battle of the High Heavens before.. it was devastating and magnificent.. which is why demons fear her, now with the sight or sound of her name, most of them would flee in terror."

Hermione wanting to know more pressed on, "Your highness, do you still remember when your sister unleashed her power?" Elsa placed her hand on sister's shoulders briefly interrupting her.

"Hermione, come with me.." said Elsa reaching out her hand, just as she took it in an instant they were now at the very throneroom of the heavens. There Hermione saw Elsa and Anna in their full glory, their very presence illuminated the room there two great jagged glowing crystal in the middle of the throneroom, in between them sat Elsa and Anna, their thrones made of pure gold, Elsa sat in the middle, while Anna at her left side, looking around and below her she realised she was on huge circular platform, supported by a long stairway seeing the massive glowing golden crystal below her, she looked at the floor it was pure white. To her surprise there was no roof both of them were the light, she turned her gaze upwards seeing numerous angels flying above her.

"This is amazing.." Elsa taking the opportunity, motioned for Anna to get to have a closer look. A slight smile formed on her face, "This will be fun!" said Anna flying towards Hermione.

"Get behind my back and place your hands around neck, we are above to get a closer look.." said Anna excitedly. Before Hermione realised what was happening, Anna flapped her four wings, soaring into the sky, seeing the clouds even the golden towers below her, Anna now dive down flying pass the angels.

"How are you doing back there?" flying pass the golden towers, soaring upwards into the clouds, "Great! Still getting used to the motion of flying.." standing on the clouds she let go of Anna, laying back on the white cloud breathing hard.

"You won't feel a thing." said Elsa appearing before them, she felt better instantly Hermione turned to see Elsa, unable to feel the nausea any longer. "Your Majesty are there more like you and princess Anna?" asked Hermione.

Elsa sensed her curiosity growing seeing right through her, "Princess Anna is no where close to me, I am the pinnacle of the angels, none in all creation could compare themselves to me, which is why..I am Queen."

"Which brings me to why I brought you here.." putting her hands together as vine wood along with dragon heartstring core begin forming together, Hermione gazed at it in wonder, slowly putting it all together, using her palm she directed the wand to her palms. Hermione took it feeling a white light glowed from the wand.

Elsa looked at the wand and turned to face her, "The wand has chosen you as it's master, the power within it will help you achieve great feats that you didn't though possible."

Kristoff saw the money he had made, it was more than enough for him to last for the whole of next year, he just needed to earn more to buy the plate armor, taking out the map he look thoroughly to find a small kingdom to the north, the kingdom of Arendelle the place where the righteous and noble king Agnarr and queen Iduna, an struck him studying the map carefully he estimated the journey will take a day even on Sven, planned his journey.

"Its time to prove myself, only hope this journey would not be wasted." he packed enough for the journey and with all the money he made, heading to the stables putting his belongings on Sven.

"Its going to be a long journey, we are going to Arendelle, perhaps we could get you some carrots to eat provided there is any.. but don't worry buddy we will be fine.." said Kristoff.

They rode off seeing the sun rising above the clouds, the weather was relatively cold yet it didn't bothered him, seeing the cottages beside him he had the feeling this could be the last time he might see them again, he would be back but as a knight not as a peasant any longer, the old life was behind him he turned to see the stony road ahead, he wondered what a life of knighthood would bring, knowing the only thing he had was bravery and dignity, he hoped this will be enough to qualify him for knighthood he so badly wanted.

He took out the stone from his pocket gazing deeply into it, "If all else fails, you will back me up, you have helped me so far, don't fail me now." said Kristoff, the stone had granted him wealth, however Kristoff believed it can do much more.

The recent coup attempted by the rebellious knights forced king Agnarr to either banished or execute them, the former was more preferable than since they had serve him for many years, but the king was not aware it was a sinister plot by the great deceiver to get rid of him and plant a puppet king, Arendelle was well known for specially for a special group of knights, specially formed for defense against dark magic, the templars they were called for directly supported by the king himself.

Kristoff finally arrived after a day of riding without taking a rest, he raced past the townsfolk doing his best to avoid hitting them, he galloped all the way across the bridge, dismounting from Sven, two guards noticed him.

"Is that..a reindeer?"

"It is.. they are rare, this man is not from around here, let's see what he wants."

Kristoff stared at the big wooden doors, forming his hand into a fist he knocked on the door three times, while waiting for an answer.

"What is your business here?" asked one of the guards.

"I am here to become a knight!" he shouted.

The guards looked at each other, thinking what to do next, holding their rifles closely to them, they opened the gates, Kristoff saw the gates opening now he just needed to impress the king and queen it shouldn't that hard, he saw two guards dressed in plate armor approached him.

"Please come with us." they demanded, he cooperated with them making their way into the castle, passing through the grand hallway and into the throneroom of the king and queen. They both took a good look at him, establishing immediately he was not from around here.

"What is your propose here stranger?" asked the king.

Kristoff kneel to his feet not wanting to look at the king, "Your Majesty, I seek to become a knight, that's the reason why I travel this far."

"A knight, you say.." King Agnarr thought about it for a moment, not sure if he could trust him, becoming skeptical he probe him.

"What skills do you possess that makes you worthy of becoming a knight?"

"My lord, I have none, I have been a peasant my whole life selling corps, tending sheep and making a modest living, I have fought wolf's time and again until recently I fought a hybrid which was attempting to~"

"A hybrid? How did you manage to do it? Sorcery?"

"No sorcery my lord, I used my skills to defeat him."

The king leaned forward, thinking to himself how could a mere peasant defeat and kill a hybrid single handedly, he should have been dead, this is miraculous beyond reasoning and logic, hybrid's had the strength of ten man and skills of a general and the best swordsman put together, turning to his wife he asked her.

"This is a hard choice, this man has no skills or manners of a knight, but he displays bravery and skill of a knight, should we~"

"From what I see, he is legitimate in his testimony, let's see what he can do and access him directly." Said the queen.

The king nodded turning back to Kristoff rising from his throne, "From this forward, you shall be known as a squire, your first step to begin on your journey to knighthood, your training starts here right now, you will learn all you need to become a knight. Rise!"

"Your Majesty… I don't have a place to stay…" said Kristoff.

"We will sort that out." said the king smiling.

Hermione now back at the throneroom wanted to stay here in the heavens, contemplating all the knowledge she could gain from Queen Elsa and the other angels, her mind and heart told her to stay, to her this was paradise beyond all meaning, all words even beyond her comprehension. Queen Elsa struggled to decide if it was a good idea to let her stay, sensing her hunger for knowledge ever growing she was concerned about the sanctity of the seven heavens and the implications it could cause for allowing her to stay, but that was all about to change feeling something had gone wrong.


End file.
